Project Summary The Clinical Reproductive Endocrine Scientist Training Program (CREST) has trained 61 physician scientists to conduct clinical research, and has directly enabled these physicians to participate in multicenter clinical trials and secondary data analyses. By providing a combination of didactic training, critical networking and sponsorship, and biostatistical support, we have demonstrated how to forge a productive investigative career pathway for clinically active physicians in reproductive medicine. We propose to build upon our successes to further strengthen this program over the next 5 years. The following specific aims will be addressed: Aim 1: Complement and/or enhance the training of a workforce to meet the nation's biomedical, behavioral and clinical research needs. We propose to continue formal didactic training of up to 6 Scholars in Reproductive Medicine per year in clinical research methodology, using unique, customized online modules adapted from the Duke University Clinical Research Training Program, and complemented by in-person didactics and one-on-one consultation. To this we add resources for the completion of a capstone, `thesis' project to provide a mentored hands-on research experience. Aim 2: Enhance the diversity of the biomedical, behavioral and clinical research workforce. CREST will maintain and improve its track record of successful recruitment of women and underrepresented minorities (URMs) in excess of their representation within our field. Aim 3: Help recruit individuals with specific specialty or disciplinary backgrounds to research careers in biomedical, behavioral and clinical sciences. We shall continue to enhance the above resources by providing specific career development opportunities in partnership with the American Society for Reproductive Medicine, including committee representation, training in leadership and team management skills, and networking opportunities to provide long-term benefit to participants that will perpetuate the program and allow Scholars to continue to conduct research in reproduction. A formal evaluation program will be added to our informal evaluation processes as we seek continuous improvement.